Try me
by Pepi.Neko
Summary: "'Kenny McCormick no llora por una chica'. Me repetía mentalmente mientras pensaba en todas las chicas a las que les hice lo mismo. Por eso el destino decidió devolverme la mano. Y el rubio más deseado de South Park terminó enamorado de una perra que le rompió el corazón." "Mi amigo llora desconsolado y yo sólo puedo mirarlo deseando probar sus labios..." [Kenny x Kyle]
1. Chapter 1

Tomó mi mano con cuidado, delicadamente, pasó sus dedos por mi piel acariciando, queriendo consolarme. Como haría un amigo que podía entender con sólo mirarme que no me encontraba nada bien. Suspiré con la mirada gacha. Su gesto afectivo sólo lograba ponerme más mal.  
Limpié de mi rostro una lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla. Me lo merecía, sé perfectamente que soy merecedor de toda esta agonía.

_Kenny McCormick no llora por una chica_. Me repetía mentalmente mientras pensaba en todas las chicas a las que les hice lo mismo. ¿Habrán sentido lo mismo que yo siento ahora? Probablemente sí. Por eso el destino decidió devolverme la mano. Y el rubio más deseado de South Park terminó enamorado de una perra que le rompió el corazón.

Pero no lloraría. No ahí sentado en el banco de una plaza pública. No ahí frente a Kyle que permanecía a mi lado. Suspiré de nuevo. Todo este dolor se aglomeraba en mi pecho dificultándome el respirar. Él me pasó un brazo por la espalda y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Su olor era confortable, cerré los ojos mientras sentía sus dedos haciendo círculos suavemente sobre mi hombro.  
Sus mimos me agradaban bastante, lograban hacerme sentir mejor.

-Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás - dijo por fin sacándome una discreta sonrisa. Comenzó a delinear mi mano con la yema de sus dedos, tranquilamente mientras yo suspiraba y sollozaba amargamente.  
Comenzaba a anochecer y poco a poco el parque iba siendo iluminado por las farolas. Posó su mano sobre la mía y automáticamente nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. No se si no lo había notado antes pero ahora podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápido y fuerte. Sin embargo, su sonido me tranquilizaba.

Estaba casi en un ensueño. Con los ojos cerrados y el olor de Kyle tan intenso sobre mi nariz. Oía a penas el murmullo de las parejas que rondaban el parque y sentía un leve cosquilleo en la zona que Kyle tenía su mano.

- Kenny... - rompió el silencio, haciéndome regresar a la realidad - está anocheciendo. ¿Te parece si te acompaño hasta tu casa? - sonreí pensando en lo patético que debería verme para que kyle se ofreciera a ir a dejarme. Siempre era yo quien acompañaba a mis amigos o a las chicas con quien salía, a sus respectivas casas.  
- no te preocupes - le dije levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. - te iré a dejar yo. Ademas, no tengo ganas de volver a casa aún. Creo que daré unas vueltas por ahí... - dije sonriendo falsamente para que no se preocupara.  
- está bien... Entonces, vamos?

Asentí poniéndome de pie sin soltar su mano. Me tranquilizaba el hecho de tenerle cerca consolándome. A pesar de mis constantes suspiros que delataban mi malestar, su compañía me hacía bien. Caminamos en silencio hasta su casa, tomados de la mano, nuestros dedos entrelazados. Él con la mirada perdida, yo con la vista hacia el suelo. Al llegar se paró frente a mi. Había llegado la hora de despedirnos y él sabía tan bien como yo que me soltaría la mano y yo me iría en picada a desmoronarme en algún bar por ahí o en un callejón con alguna mujerzuela barata.  
- estarás bien? - preguntó sólo para romper el silencio  
- no te preocupes - dije con el pecho apretado y un nudo en la garganta. Apreté más fuerte su mano.  
- Kenny no... No puedo dejar que andes así por las calles. - me dijo con lentitud - si quieres... Puedes pasar la noche en mi casa...

Lo abracé.  
De pie era unos centímetros más alto que él. Le di un beso en la frente y lo vi ruborizarse. Me había salvado del infierno y le estaba eternamente agradecido. Sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Ya no podía aguantar más. Estaba seguro que me merecía que me rompieran el corazón cruda y salvajemente. Y también estaba seguro que no me merecía un amigo como él.  
Con un delicado gesto limpió mis lágrimas con la yema de sus pulgares. Me sonrió con melancolía y abrió la puerta invitándome a pasar.

Encendió las luces y recién ahí pude notar que no había nadie más que nosotros. No le quise preguntar porque realmente me daba lo mismo dónde estuvieran sus padres y su hermano. Sólo quería echarme sobre el sofá y morir lentamente en llanto hasta dormirme. Pero Kyle tenía otra idea. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá, que era donde acostumbraba dormir cuando me quedaba en la casa de mi amigo, y oí a Kyle pasar a la cocina. Hundí mi cabeza sobre uno de los almohadones, tratando de cubrir el llanto que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento. Me lamenté en silencio hasta que sentí que Kyle se sentaba a mi lado.  
- tengo algo para ti, amigo - me dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi espalda incitandome a mirarle - es lo mejor para ahogar las penas.  
Lo miré, traía una botella de vodka en las manos y había dejado dos vasos sobre la mesita.  
- no creiste que te dejaría solo, verdad? - me dijo sonriendo mientras llenaba ambos vasos y me daba uno.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, hice este oneshot un dia de inspiración.**

** Me di cuenta que tengo demasiadas imágenes de K2 y me puse a verlas y de ahí salió la historia xD**

**Creo que Kenny está demasiado mal. Cómo quisiera ser yo quien pueda ir a consolarlo *q* pero no... sé que Kyle hará un mejor trabajo.**

**Prox. capítulo narrado por Kyle... el final con posible lemon~~**

**Besosososos!**

***pepi~**

**South park no me pertenece u.u**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww~ no me esperaba tantos lectores para este fanfic *0* estoy feliz,**

**es por eso que les traigo la segunda parte. Debo advertirles que hay lemon! si su mente es inocente no lean xD!**

**Espero que les guste. A mí me encantó hacerlo ^^**

* * *

Rellené los vasos una vez más. Mis mejillas ardían y podía sentir cómo el alcohol ya había subido a mi cabeza. Mi amigo no estaba en mejores condiciones. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, su pelo rubio todo revuelto, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol y no dejaba de hablar de la chica que le rompió el corazón. A pesar de su apariencia tal vez catastrófica, a mi me parecía jodidamente atractivo.  
Lo consolaba en su dolor tratando de sonreír, pero por dentro yo quizá estaba incluso peor que él.

Lo amaba en secreto, esa era la verdad.

Sufría cada vez que llegaba con una nueva historia de sus aventuras y nos la contaba. Y secretamente recordaba cada detalle de su narración para luego imaginar en la privacidad de mi cuarto cada uno de esos encuentros como si los hubiese tenido conmigo. Ese era mi oscuro secreto y no me enorgullecía para nada. Me asqueaba mi propia existencia por el hecho de desearlo de esa manera. Mi amigo lloraba desconsolado y yo solo podía mirarlo deseando probar sus labios.  
Y me carcomía la conciencia el hecho de que una situación que lo llenaba de dolor, para mi significaba tanta dicha.

Me perdía en mi pensamientos mientras él me hablaba de su corazón roto. Dejaría que se desahogara, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras. Sin embargo lo observaba detalladamente, siguiendo con la vista la forma de sus labios, mirando cómo los mechones rubios caían sobre sus ojos, perdiéndome en lo profundo de su mirada. Mierda.

Decidí que ya no quería verlo llorar más por esa puta. Me puse de pie y le tendí la mano.

- vamos amigo, vamos a lavarte la cara y a descansar - me tomó la mano y tomó el vaso terminándose de un trago el resto de vodka. Lo llevé casi a rastras por la escalera hacia el baño. Se lavo la cara y le tendí una toalla.  
- estás mejor? - me miró con una sonrisa forzada y me abrazó. Sentí cómo mi cara ardía por su contacto.  
- gracias, Kyle... - me encanta oir mi nombre saliendo de sus labios. Sentí que me derretiría ahí mismo entre sus brazos. Cielos Kenny, si supieras cuánto daría por ser yo el dueño de tus sentimientos de muchacho enamorado. No te dejaría jamás sufrir como lo haces ahora por esa puta que no supo valorarte.

Lo llevé hasta mi habitación por el pasillo en penumbras. El alcohol en su cuerpo lo hizo tambalearse haciendo que se abalanzara sobre mí. Su rostro quedó tan cerca del mio que me hizo estremecer. Ladeé un poco la cabeza. Qué se sentirá probar al fin sus labios?. Pero no pude hacerlo. Mis valores no me permitían aprovecharme así de mi amigo en su situación de despechado.

- con cuidado - dije pasando su brazo por mi hombro para prácticamente cargarlo hasta la habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama pidiéndome que no encendiera la luz o su cabeza estallaría. Ya no lloraba, pero cubrió su cara con sus manos.

Lo miré desde la puerta. Si tan sólo supiera qué debo hacer para que dejes de estar así. Me abracé mi mismo pensando qué debería hacer ahora. Sentí el pecho apretado. _El chico que me quita el sueño está en MI _cama. Debería dejarlo solo? Suspiré observando su cuerpo tendido en la cama. _Eres demasiado perfecto para mi_...

- no vas a venir aquí? - preguntó luego de un rato. Sorprendido me recosté a su lado mirando al techo. Y ahora qué?

Pasó su brazo por debajo de mi cuello atrayéndome hacia él. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y mi mano sobre su pecho. Él suspiraba de vez en cuando y yo sentía que mi corazón se escaparía de mi pecho, sentía su olor mezclado con el olor a alcohol, revolviéndome el estomago de una manera fascinante. Comenzó a jugar con mi pelo y yo con uno de los botones de su camisa. Lo abrochaba y desabrochaba más como una manía nerviosa que como un coqueteo. Luego pasaba mis dedos suavemente por el borde del cuello de la camisa, rozando su piel ligeramente.

-Kyle... - otra vez mi nombre en sus labios... Alcé la vista mirándolo. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Su vista se dirigía a mis labios  
- sucede algo Kenny? - dije en un murmullo apenas audible.

Tenía entreabiertos sus labios y su mirada fija en los míos. Parpadeé nervioso. Me acomodé un poco y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar. Él posó sus labios sobre los míos y como lo pensé el vodka sabía mucho mejor en su boca. Sentí su lengua húmeda inmiscuyéndose lentamente y le respondí rozándola con la mía. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo y me atrajo más hacia él, soltando un ligero gemido, despertando mis deseos.  
Se apegó más a mí mientras intensificaba el beso. Literalmente me quitaba el aliento. Su mano bajó por mi espalda sujetándome para girarme y ponerme sobre él. Me separé del beso respirando agitado. Él me miraba con una sonrisa sincera y con un destello de perversión en sus ojos.  
Mi sangre acelerada corría concentrándose en un punto en mi entrepierna, cosa que claramente él había notado. Desvié mi mirada avergonzado y sentí mis mejillas arder.

- eres adorable... - me dijo soltando una pequeña risa  
- y tú eres... - bajé la voz y hablé sin mirarlo a los ojos - demasiado atractivo.

Volví la vista hacia él. Me miraba tratando de entender quizá lo que acababa de decirle. Miró otra vez mis labios y no pude resistir más. Esta vez fui yo quien fundió sus labios con los míos en un cálido beso. El roce de su lengua me volvía loco. Mordí sus labios juguetonamente y luego me dirigí a su cuello. Besando y lamiendo, haciéndole soltar varios gemidos que resonaban en mi cabeza "_nnh... nnh... aah..." _  
Su erección rozaba mi entrepierna de manera deliciosa. Comencé a moverme tratando de hacer más fricción entre ambos. Comenzaba a sentir que la ropa estorbaba y me detuve sentándome con las piernas abiertas a cada lado de sus caderas y me dispuse a desabotonar su camisa torpemente mientras él acariciaba mis piernas de manera bastante provocativa. Realmente sabía cómo hacer que alguien le deseara. Esperó hasta que hube terminado de desabotonarle para voltearme y quedar sobre mí. Se acercó a besarme y metió su mano lentamente por debajo de mi camiseta, subiéndola de a poco mientras rozaba mi piel haciéndome estremecer.

Bastaron sólo unos minutos para encontrarnos ambos desnudos, uno frente al otro, enredados entre las sábanas. Miraba su rostro complacido. Sus rubios mechones se movían frente a sus ojos al ritmo de sus embestidas. Era fascinante mirarlo en esas circunstancias, sus ojos parecían tener un brillo distinto a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Y el ligero rubor de sus mejillas debido al calor le daba un aspecto increíblemente sexy. Mordí mis labios suprimiendo algunos gemidos. Él tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y la apoyó sobre la cama. Con su otra mano levantó un poco mis caderas dándole el ángulo preciso para hacerme gemir sin control.

Sin duda fue una noche increíble. Al acabar nos vestimos sólo con la ropa interior. Me dio un tierno beso y se dejó caer a mi lado. Me volteó de espaldas a él y me abrazó fuerte apegando su cuerpo al mio.

Mientras nuestra respiración se calmaba él besaba tiernamente mis hombros.

- Kenny... - hablé por fin, estando ya más relajado - quiero que sepas que estoy plenamente consciente de lo que acaba de pasar. No bebí tanto como tú y no le echaré la culpa al alcohol... Me gustas, Kenny... demasiado - aguardó en silencio, creí que se levantaría y huiría de aquí ante mi confesión. Sin embargo, unos tortuosos segundos después me abrazó más fuerte, enterró su cara en mi cuello besándome suavemente.

- creo que... puede que salga algo bueno de todo esto... - fue lo único que dijo, pero fue suficiente para llenarme de dicha. Significaba que tendría mi oportunidad...

* * *

**AAAhhh! hermoso! Amo a Kenny! y ahora amo también a Kyle 3**

**Bueno, la inspiración valió la pena.**

**Traté de ser lo más suave que pude con el lemon, la verdad es que, al menos roleando, soy demasiado explícita en las narraciones. Pero como me salió más romántica la historia no quería meter tanto porno, sino más bien, algo tierno n_n espero que haya dado resultado.**

**Besosososooss!**

***Pepi~**

**south park no me pertenece u.u**


End file.
